


ENDING SCENE [BOKUAKA]

by aisomers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisomers/pseuds/aisomers
Summary: Bokuto baru saja mengetahui bahwa pria yang sangat ia cintai akan menikah dengan wanita cantik satu minggu lagi. Bagaimana cara Bokuto untuk menyembuhkan lukanya?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	ENDING SCENE [BOKUAKA]

Alunan musik yang sedikit sendu memenuhi sebuah ruangan. _“Ah aku benci pagi, mengingatkanku dengan dia,"_ ucap seorang pria yang perlahan membuka matanya. Setelah lama terdiam, ia mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, membuka tirai yang menghalangi cahaya matahari menyinari kamar yang mewah miliknya. _Kring, kring,_ suara telepon menyadarkan pria yang sedari tadi melamun itu.  
 _“Halo? Bokuto-san? Jangan lupa nanti kau harus ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan cederamu!”_ Ucap pria di telepon.  
 _“Hey berisik Hinata, aku bukan bayi. Percayalah padaku!”_ Jawab Bokuto sembari menutup telepon.

Jam terus berdetak hingga menunjukkan pukul 16.00. Bokuto yang menyadarinya langsung bergegas, _“Gawat, aku harus segera pergi,”_ ia langsung melaju dengan mengendarai mobil sport mewah miliknya. Berprofesi menjadi atlet nasional memang membuat hidup Bokuto penuh dengan kemewahan. Bagaimana tidak, ia bahkan terpilih menjadi squad Timnas Voli Jepang bersama Kageyama, Hinata, dan pemain lainnnya. Mobil Bokuto melaju dengan kecepatan konstan sembari melihat bunga Sakura bermekaran dimana-mana, _“Musim semi selalu saja indah,”_ pujinya. Setelah beberapa lama, kecepatan mobil mulai melambat. Bisa dilihat dengan jelas tulisan **“Rumah Sakit Tokyo”** yang menempel di gedung besar, yang membuat Bokuto menghentikan mobilnya. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan mulai berjalan memasuki gedung.  
 _“Permisi, saya sudah punya janji dengan Dr. Watanabe.”_ Ujar Bokuto di meja resepsionis.  
 _“Baik Bokuto-san, silahkan langsung saja ke ruangan A05.”_ Perintah seorang perawat kepada Bokuto yang diikuti anggukan olehnya.  
 _“Ah Bokuto-san, bagaimana kabar anda?”_ Tanya seorang dokter yang tampak berumur sekitar 45-50 tahunan. Entah kenapa ia terus saja membicarakan hal yang tak penting. Mungkin wajar, karena pasiennya adalah salah satu atlet paling terkenal dinegaranya. _“Sepertinya saya terlalu banyak bicara, kalau begitu mari kita mulai saja pemeriksaannya.”_ Mungkin kata-kata itu sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Bokuto, karena setelah mendengarnya, senyuman lebar langsung menghiasi wajahnya.

Pemeriksaan berlangsung selama 30 menit. Entah cederanya bertambah parah atau membaik, sang dokter masih belum membuka mulutnya.  
 _“Kaki anda akan sembuh dalam 1 bulan lagi. Untuk sekarang jangan berlatih terlalu keras Bokuto-san!”_ Kelihatannya Bokuto sudah memprediksinya. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang tak menunjukkan keterkejutan. _“Tolong datang 10 hari lagi!”_ Ucap ramah sang dokter yang dibalas senyuman oleh Bokuto,  
 _“Baik dok, terima kasih atas bantuannya.”_ Ucapan Bokuto tersebut mengakhiri percakapan mereka yang panjang.

 _“Dr. Watanabe terlalu banyak bicara, aku menghabiskan 30 menitku yang berharga hanya untuk membicarakan hal konyol,”_ batin Bokuto yang terlihat kesal. _Brak,_ Bokuto yang sedang kesal menabrak orang hingga terjatuh.  
 _“Oh maafkan saya tuan. Apa anda baik-baik saja?”_ Tanya Bokuto kepada seorang pria yang tengah duduk kesakitan di lantai.  
 _“Oh, iya tuan, saya baik-ba...”_ ucapan pria itu terhenti saat ia melihat wajah Bokuto.  
 _“Bokuto-san?”_ Bokuto juga ikut kaget setelah melihat wajah pria itu.  
 _“A... Akaashi?”_ Pria tadi beranjak berdiri saat mengetahui Bokuto juga mengingatnya. Senyuman terpancar dari keduanya.  
 _“Hey bagaimana kabarmu Akaashi? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau sedang sakit?”_ pertemuan dengan Akaashi sepertinya membuat perasaan kesal Bokuto hilang.  
 _“Ah aku baru saja cek kesehatan Bokuto-san. Syukurlah tidak ada hal yang berbahaya.”_ Jawab Akaashi.  
 _“Begitu ya, ayo kita makan bersama! Sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu kan?”_ Ajak Bokuto dengan senyum lebar yang dibalas anggukan oleh Akaashi.

Berjarak 500 meter dari sana terdapat restoran Yakiniku yang bisa dibilang sangat terkenal. Bahkan mereka berdua harus bersyukur bisa mendapatkan kursi tanpa harus reservasi lebih dulu, jika telat semenit saja pasti mereka sudah harus mencari restoran lain yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari sana.  
 _“Pesanlah yang banyak Akaashi, aku akan mentraktirmu.”_ Ujar Bokuto ceria.  
 _“Biar aku saja yang mentraktirmu Bokuto-san, anggap saja sebagai perayaan atas pernikahanku satu minggu lagi.”_ Jawaban Akaashi tersebut membuat Bokuto kaget, _“Eh? Pernikahan?”_ Mendengar hal tersebut Akaashi juga ikut kebingungan.  
 _“Kau belum tau Bokuto-san? Padahal aku sudah menitipkan undangan pernikahanku ke Hinata. Apa dia tidak memberikannya padamu?”_ Raut wajah Bokuto masih aneh entah kenapa, matanya pun mulai terlihat berair. Entah karena asap pembakaran Yakiniku atau karena berita pernikahan Akaashi yang baru saja ia ketahui.  
 _“Ah Hinata ya? Haha mungkin ia lupa memberikannya padaku."_ Ucap Bokuto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.  
 _“Aku dan calon istriku bertemu saat kita kuliah. Dia berasal dari Rusia, dia bilang tertarik dengan Voli jadi aku mengajarinya. Lama-lama kita menjadi dekat dan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku melamarnya 5 bulan yang lalu. Sekarang dia sedang kembali ke tanah airnya, jadi aku yang menyiapkan pernikahan kami sendirian. Yah sulit memang, tapi demi dia, aku rela melakukan apapun.”_ Cerita Akaashi tersebut membuat hati Bokuto semakin terasa sakit entah mengapa. Namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain tersenyum walaupun terpaksa. _“Bagaimana denganmu Bokuto-san? Bukankah ada orang yang kau sukai?”_ Tanya Akaashi.  
 _“Sebenarnya aku juga baru menyadari kalau aku menyukainya. Tapi... dia… akan segera menikah sebentar lagi, jadi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan.”_ Senyum palsu terus saja menghiasi wajah Bokuto, yang anehnya Akaashi sama sekali tak menyadarinya.  
 _“Sungguh sangat disayangkan, padahal Bokuto-san adalah orang yang baik.”_ Balas Akaashi dengan nada sendu.  
 _“Nah Akaashi, kau bilang kau menyiapkan pesta pernikahanmu sendirian kan? Tolong biarkan aku membantumu! Dengan kaki cedera, aku belum bisa kembali berlatih.”_ Rayu Bokuto yang membuat Akaashi kaget mendengarnya. Bokuto yang melihat keraguan Akaashi melanjutkan, _“Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau rela melakukan apapun demi calon istrimu? Bokuto-san yang baik hati ini juga rela melakukan apapun demi Akaashi.”_ Jawab Bokuto dengan senyuman yang tak sepalsu sebelumnya. Tercengang dengan jawaban Bokuto, wajah Akaashi memerah padam, ia hanya bisa pasrah, _“Baiklah jika begitu.”_

Reuni mereka harus berakhir saat jam menujukkan pukul 20.00, keduanya merasa bahwa waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Entah terlalu senang karena bisa berjumpa lagi, atau sedih karena hal yang tak bisa diutarakan. Bokuto menawarkan untuk mengantar Akaashi pulang. Memang, Akaashi yang berprofesi menjadi guru olahraga belum punya cukup uang untuk membeli mobil pribadi. Perjalanan pulang mereka dihiasi dengan cerita tentang masa lalu mereka saat membela tim yang sama, Fukurodani. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa masa itu adalah salah satu masa terindah bagi mereka berdua. Terlihat dari senyuman dan tawa yang memenuhi mobil mewah Bokuto. Bagaimanapun juga kebersamaan mereka harus berakhir. Setibanya dirumah Akaashi, mereka mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Melihat Akaashi yang semakin menjauh, Bokuto sudah tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Mobil yang awalnya dipenuhi tawa, perlahan basah dipenuhi tangisan.

 _Beep, Beep,_ suara alarm sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Bokuto yang sudah membuka matanya belum juga beranjak dari ranjang. Ia hanya melamun menatapi langit-langit kamarnya. _Kring, Kring,_ Anda mempunyai pesan baru. Bunyi notifikasi ponselnya juga sepenuhnya terabaikan. Hanya ada keheningan, tanpa sepatah kata pun terucap, bahkan makian yang selalu terucap saat bunyi alarm mengganggu tidurnya pun tak terucap pagi ini. Sesekali air mata menetes membasahi pipinya. _Ding Dong,_ bunyi bel apartemen yang awalnya diabaikan mungkin mulai membuatnya risih. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah 20 menit berlalu dan orang di luar itu masih belum pergi dan terus saja memencet bel yang membengkakkan telinga. Bokuto yang tak punya pilihan lain, beranjak dari ranjangnya dan keluar untuk membuka pintu. _“Ah, Hinata rupanya,”_ batinnya.  
 _“Bokuto-san mengapa kau mengabaikan telepon dan pesanku? Kami menghawatirkanmu. Apa cederamu bertambah parah? Tolong bicaralah!”_ Rengek Hinata. Bokuto yang sedari tadi menutup mulutnya mulai berbicara. _“Aku... bertemu dengan Akaashi.”_ Entah mengapa Hinata langsung paham. Hinata yang awalnya ceria mulai memasang raut wajah yang sendu, merasa bersalah dan prihatin disaat yang sama.  
 _“Aku takut jika aku memberikan undangannya padamu akan membuatmu sedih. Karena aku tau seberapa besar rasa sukamu kepada Akaashi-san.”_ Jawab Hinata. _“Cederaku baik-baik saja, jadi lebih baik kau pulang sekarang!”_ Usir Bokuto.

Bokuto yang memasuki kamarnya terkejut dengan dering ponselnya. Ia sedikit kesal memikirkan Hinata yang belum juga paham dengan perasaannya. Kekesalannya berubah menjadi keterkejutan saat ia melihat nama **“Akaashi Keiji”** di layar ponselnya. _“Halo? Akaashi?”_ Jantung Bokuto berdetak cepat mendengar suara Akaashi.  
 _“Bokuto-san? Mau menemaniku mencoba pakaian pengantin? Aku menyewanya 2 bulan yang lalu. Tapi karena sekarang berat badanku naik, aku merasa harus mencoba ukuran yang lebih besar."_ Ajak Akaashi ceria.  
 _"Ah... itu... tentu saja aku mau, aku akan menjemputmu, tunggulah sebentar,"_ jawab Bokuto yang panik. Setelah mematikan teleponnya, ia segera mengganti bajunya dengan baju terbaik yang ia punya. Mungkin bagi Akaashi ini hanyalah perjalanan biasa, tapi bagi Bokuto ini merupakan salah satu hal yang paling ia inginkan dalam hidupnya. Pergi mencari pakaian pengantin dengan orang yang dicintainya. Setelah selesai berdandan, ia mulai menjalankan mobil sport mewahnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali sejak tadi. Ia bahkan bertanya-tanya apakah jantungnya akan meledak? Mustahil tentunya. Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti hanya membuat jantungnya semakin menggila. _"Apa aku boleh mencoba bersikap sebagai kekasihnya untuk sehari saja?"_ Ia mulai berhenti berkhayal saat rumah Akaashi sudah ada tepat didepan matanya. _"Bokuto-san,"_ sapa Akaashi.  
 _"Selamat sore Akaashi-kun,"_ sapa Bokuto dengan wajah paling ceria. Akaashi yang melihatnya tertawa.  
 _"Hari ini kau aneh sekali Bokuto-san,"_ ejeknya sambil tertawa. Menghiraukan ejekan Akaashi, Bokuto membukakan pintu mobil untuk Akaashi, _"Silahkan,"_ ucapnya ramah. Membuat wajah Akaashi yang tadinya tertawa menjadi memerah karena malu. Wajah Bokuto yang terlalu senang juga memerah dengan senyuman. Setelah Akaashi memasukkan alamat toko ke dalam maps di mobil Bokuto, mereka mulai berangkat menuju toko tersebut.

 _"Permisi, saya Akaashi Keiji yang tadi mengajukan percobaan ulang,"_ ucap Akaashi kepada gadis cantik di meja resepsionis sesampainya mereka di toko gaun pernikahan.  
 _"Silahkan ikuti saya tuan!"_ Ajak gadis tersebut. _"Karena berat badan tuan naik 5kg, saya kira ukuran L pas untuk tuan. Silahkan dicoba!"_ Akaashi menuju kamar ganti. Bokuto sudah tak sabar melihat pria yang dicintainya memakai pakaian pengantin. 5 menit yang cukup lama bagi Bokuto, jantungnya tak bisa diam. _Krek,_ suara tirai yang tengah terbuka membangunkan kesadarannya. Akaashi memakai jas dan celana berwarna putih dilengkapi bunga yang terselip di sakunya. Tak lupa sepatu putih juga menghiasi kakinya, rambutnya sedikit berantakan, yang membuatnya secara otomatis merapikan rambutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Bokuto hanya bisa kagum menatapnya. Baginya pemandangan ini terlalu indah untuk dilihat. Jantungnya menggila, wajahnya semakin memerah padam saat Akaashi bertanya, _"Apakah ini cocok untukku Bokuto-san?"_ Bokuto menjawab dengan memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menutupi wajah merahnya, _"Cocok sekali,"_ mendengar jawabannya, senyum merekah di wajah Akaashi, pipinya ikut memerah.  
 _"Ano, Bokuto-san? Sebenarnya aku fans beratmu…"_ perkataan resepsionis tadi memecah kesunyian. _"…melihat baju pernikahan berwarna putih membuatku berpikir bahwa itu akan sangat cocok untukmu. Jadi... bagaimana jika Bokuto-san ikut mencoba juga? Tentu saja saya tau bahwa Akaashi-san akan menikah dengan Taran-san. Hanya saja aku ingin sekali melihat Bokuto-san memakai baju pengantin."_ Ucap gadis dengan nametag bertuliskan **"Narumi Momose"** tersebut. Mungkin hal tersebut memang tidak sengaja, namun Bokuto justru merasa beruntung dengan permintaan gadis itu, _"Baiklah, tolong ukuran XL untukku."_ Persetujuan Bokuto tentu saja dibalas kegembiraan olehnya. Yes, batinnya. 3 menit saja sudah cukup bagi Bokuto untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Namun untuk keluar dari kamar ganti benar-benar membutuhkan nyali yang besar baginya. Karena diluar sana ada pria yang sangat dicintainya, mengenakan pakaian yang sama, menunggunya untuk keluar. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajahnya merah padam. _"Ah, persetan!"_ Muak dengan jantungnya yang semakin lama berdetak semakin cepat, ia memutuskan untuk keluar. Dan benar saja, Akaashi memandanginya, _"Kenapa wajahnya memerah? Kukira aku saja yang memerah sendirian."_ Batin Bokuto terheran melihat wajah Akaashi memerah memandangi Bokuto dari kejauhan.  
 _"Kau sangat cocok dengan baju pengantin Bokuto-san,"_ puji Akaashi dengan wajah yang sedikit malu. _"Ah benarkah? Terima kasih."_ Balas Bokuto memalingkan wajah. _"Ada apa ini? Hari yang terlalu indah."_ Ucap Bokuto dalam hati. _Kring, Kring,_ suara panggilan memecah lamunan Akaashi.  
 _"Sebentar Bokuto-san, calon istriku menelfon."_ Akaashi menjauh. Sementara Bokuto memasang raut sedih. _"Ah benar, dia adalah seorang pria yang akan menikah dengan wanita lain beberapa hari lagi. Aku harus sadar diri!"_ Batin Bokuto. Raut sedihnya semakin menjadi-jadi saat melihat Akaashi kembali dengan senyuman lebar.  
 _"Bokuto-san sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, calon istriku akan sampai di Tokyo besok siang."_ Ajak Akaashi ramah. Bokuto hanya bisa mengiyakan permintaan Akaashi.

Bokuto mengantar Akaaahi pulang kerumahnya. Ia hanya bisa memerhatikan Akaashi yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Keheningan terus berlanjut hingga mereka sampai didepan rumah Akaashi, yang bahkan tak sadar jika mereka sudah sampai sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia terlalu sibuk mengetik pesan sambil tersenyum dengan menatap layar ponselnya. Bokuto hanya bisa terdiam, terlalu sakit baginya untuk berbicara dengan Akaashi sekarang. Butuh 5 menit bagi Akaashi untuk keluar dari dunianya.  
 _"Ah maaf Bokuto-san, seharusnya… kau memanggilku saat kita sampai tadi."_ Akaashi yang panik berusaha melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Namun karena terlalu panik, sabuk pengaman pun tak kunjung terlepas. Bokuto yang sedari tadi diam mulai mendekat untuk membantunya. _"Terlalu dekat!"_ Batin Akaashi. Bokuto yang baru menyadari bahwa jarak wajah mereka hanya 3cm pun terdiam. Tanpa sadar ia terus memandangi bibir Akaashi. Berada sedekat itu dengan orang yang dicintainya membuat ia tak bisa berpikir jernih. Insting liarnya mulai mengambil alih, ia mendekatkan bibirnya dan mencium Akaashi. Akaashi yang terkejut membelalakkan matanya. Bokuto yang mulai menyadari kelakuan bodohnya langsung menghentikan ciumannya dan menjauh dari Akaashi yang sedang mematung.  
 _"Maafkan aku Akaashi- aku-"_ sebelum Bokuto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Akaashi langsung melepas sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil Bokuto tanpa sepatah kata pun. Bokuto yang sadar akan kelakuannya yang terlampau bodoh, kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. _"Kau bodoh Kotarou!"_ Namun ia tak bisa memutar waktu, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tangis Bokuto pun keluar, membasahi kursi kemudi yang awalnya kering.

Akaashi yang terkejut langsung membuka pintu rumahnya. Tentu saja ia tak lupa untuk menutupnya kembali. Ia mematung didepan pintu, masih juga belum bergerak barang se-inchi pun. Tangannya menyentuh dadanya sendiri. _Deg, deg, deg,_ jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, wajahnya memerah padam. _"Ah sial, perasaan apa ini? Dia hanya Bokuto-san! Kenapa kau berdetak sangat cepat sekali? Sialan!"_ Ujarnya. Disisi lain Bokuto justru frustasi. _"Dia tak akan mau bertemu denganmu lagi, Kotarou!"_ Entah sudah berapa ratus kali ia memaki dirinya sendiri. Air mata terus saja membasahi pipinya.

 _Beep, Beep,_ seperti biasa alarm yang membengkakkan telinga berusaha membangunkan Bokuto dari tidur lelapnya. Dan seperti pagi kemarin, ia hanya melamum menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Berbeda dengan Akaashi yang tengah menunggu bus untuk menuju bandara. Seperti yang ia katakan, calon istrinya akan tiba di Jepang siang ini. Anehnya tak ada senyuman di wajahnya. Yang ada hanyalah raut wajah kebingungan. _"Kenapa Bokuto-san menciumku? Kita berdua adalah pria."_ Ia terus saja bertanya-tanya. Sedetik kemudian, ia teringat oleh perkataan Bokuto-san di saat awal mereka bertemu kembali. _"Bukankah Bokuto-san bilang dia menyukai orang yang akan segera menikah?"_ Raut kaget terpancar dari wajahnya. Jantungnya mulai menggila, _"Jangan-jangan, dia… menyukai... ku?"_ Wajahnya memerah padam. _"Apa yang kau lakukan Keiji? Kau sudah punya Dasha-chan. Kau itu pria yang akan menikah 5 hari lagi!"_ Bentaknya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Setiba di bandara, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Akaashi untuk menemukan wanita yang dikenalnya. _"Dasha,"_ panggilnya kepada wanita yang sangat cantik jelita. Tubuhnya yang tinggi, kulit yang putih, wajah khas Rusia yang menawan, siapapun akan iri mengetahui wanita secantik ini akan menikah dengan Akaashi. _Sungguh pria yang sangat beruntung,_ kira-kira itulah yang akan orang-orang katakan padanya. _"Sayang, aku merindukanmu,"_ bisik wanita yang tengah memeluk Akaashi. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Menambah kecantikannya semakin tak tertandingi. Dengan wajah sedekat itu, Dasha mencoba untuk mencium bibir Akaashi. Keheranan terlihat di wajah Dasha saat Akaashi, calon suaminya itu justru menjauhkan wajahnya. Entah kenapa Akaashi teringat dengan Bokuto saat Dasha ingin menciumnya.  
 _"Kita tak boleh melakukannya di tempat terbuka."_ Bohongnya. Dasha yang awalnya gelisah, mulai tenang mendengar jawaban calon suaminya tersebut. Bertolak belakang dengan Akaashi yang justru gelisah, karena hanya ada Bokuto-san yang memenuhi pikirannya. Sudah berhari-hari ia mencoba untuk menghapus Bokuto dari pikirannya. Berbagai upaya sudah ia lakukan. Mulai dari kencan, menyiapkan pernikahan, bertemu dengan calon mertuanya dan usaha-usaha lain yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Namun bukannya semakin hilang, ia justru menyadari akan perasaannya terhadap Bokuto. Rasa sukanya semakin lama semakin dalam, ia semakin sadar tentang arti Bokuto dalam hidupnya, seberapa berharganya dia, dan seberapa ingin ia berada disampingnya. Namun semuanya sudah terlambat. Kini ia adalah pria yang akan menikahi seorang wanita 2 hari lagi. Pria yang ternyata mencintai orang lain yang notabenenya adalah pria juga. Ia sadar, bagaimanapun juga, ia dan Bokuto tak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Malam itu tangisnya tak terbendung lagi. Senyum palsunya sudah tak bisa ia pertahankan. Dengan suara derasnya hujan, tangisnya membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

Musim semi selalu identik dengan indahnya jatuh cinta, namun mungkin itu tak berlaku untuk pria dengan nama lengkap Akaashi Keiji yang sedang melamun memandangi bunga bermekaran di halaman rumahnya. _"Untuk pertama kalinya aku benci musim semi."_ Air matanya mengalir deras saat melihat bunga melati yang berwarna putih. Warna itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui sekarang juga. Disisi lain ia takut saat bertemu dengannya ia tak akan mampu untuk meninggalkannya. Karena dengan melihat wajahnya saja, sudah pasti Akaashi akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa bersama orang itu. Jika memungkinkan ia tak mau melihatnya, namun mengingat besok adalah hari pernikahannya, ia tak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka bisa bertemu. Ia mengambil ponselnya, mencari nama **"Bokuto Kotarou"** dalam daftar kontaknya, dan akhirnya menelfonnya. Hatinya berdetak cepat, dan semakin cepat lagi saat suara Bokuto mulai terdengar, _"A.. Akaashi?"_ Jawab Bokuto dengan nada paling sendu yang pernah ia buat. Akaashi yang sadar, merasakan hatinya hancur.  
 _"Tak bisakah kita bertemu sekarang? Ah tidak. Aku.. ingin bertemu denganmu Bokuto-san!"_ Sontak Bokuto kaget mendengarnya. Padahal ia kira, Akaashi tak akan mau menemuinya lagi.  
 _"Aku akan segera kesana! Tunggulah!"_ Ucapnya dengan semangat sembari menutup telepon. Akaashi juga terkejut mendengar jawaban Bokuto, jantungnya menggila. Menunggu 1 menit mungkin terasa sangat lama baginya. Naasnya, butuh waktu 20 menit untuk Bokuto sampai dirumahnya.  
 _"Akaashi,"_ teriak Bokuto. Akaashi yang mendengar suara Bokuto menghampirinya.  
 _"Bokuto-san,"_ air mata mulai memenuhi mata mereka berdua. Untungnya mereka berhasil menahan agar air mata tak sampai menetes dipipi mereka. Paham ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka, Bokuto nekat menyatakan perasaannya.  
 _"Akaashi maaf… tapi… aku... sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu terlalu dalam sampai aku bingung harus bagaimana."_ Mendengarnya, Akaashi tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. Bokuto yang melihat Akaashi menangis tersedu-sedu tentu saja kaget, _"Akaashi? Apa menyatakan perasaan adalah kesalahan yang sangat besar? Maafkan aku, karena teramat mencintaimu."_ Bokuto mulai memasang raut wajah sedih. Akaashi yang awalnya hanya menangis, mulai menjawab, _"Bokuto-san, aku.. aku juga mencintaimu, aku.. aku harus bagaimana? Sekarang aku merasa bahwa aku tak mau pergi dari sisimu."_ Ucap Akaashi dengan tangisan yang tersedu-sedu. Bokuto hanya diam membeku. _"Ini tak salah kan? Akaashi mencintaiku juga?"_ Batinnya meluap-luap mendengar kata-kata yang paling ingin ia dengar itu.  
 _"Kalau begitu… tolong… kau batalkan saja pernikahanmu, dan menetaplah di sisiku Akaashi! Untuk biaya pernikahan, aku yang akan menanggungnya, aku akan mengganti kerugiannya. Ya? Tolong… beradalah disisiku! Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu Akaashi."_ Air mata mulai menetes membasahi pipi Bokuto, bukan karena sedih, namun karena senang melihat secercah harapan untuk hidup bersama dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai.  
 _"Membatalkan pernikahan tidaklah semudah itu Bokuto-san, aku.. aku menanggung harapan dari 2 keluarga, membatalkannya hanya demi egoku sungguh egois bukan? Banyak yang akan terluka karena keegoisanku. Ini bukan hanya soal uang. Jangan karena kau punya kekayaan.. kau bisa berbicara semudah itu. Selain itu, aku.. aku yakin aku bisa bahagia dengan Dasha. Bokuto-san juga.. aku yakin Bokuto-san akan segera mendapatkan wanita yang akan menggantikanku juga."_ Ucap Akaashi spontan karena permintaan egois Bokuto yang bercampur perasaan sakit karena tak bisa dipungkiri, ia memang ingin sekali berada di sisi Bokuto. Berbanding terbalik dengan Bokuto, perkataan Akaashi sangat menghancurkan hatinya. Lukanya terlalu dalam, bahkan ia tak yakin akan ada orang yang bisa menyembuhkan luka hatinya. Perkataan Akaashi tadi adalah sebuah penolakan, sebuah akhir dari kisah cinta yang amat menyakitkan. Air matanya mulai mengalir, membasahi pipinya. Akaashi yang melihat Bokuto menangis mulai hancur.  
 _"Bokuto-san…"_ Bokuto hanya menatap Akaashi diam.  
 _"Pada akhirnya aku.. aku tidak cukup bagimu kan?"_ tanya Bokuto dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di matanya. Tak lupa senyuman palsu juga menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tangis Akaashi semakin menjadi-jadi mendengarnya. Keduanya saling paham. Ini adalah akhir dari semuanya. Tak akan ada lagi kesempatan kedua.  
 _"Selamat untuk pernikahanmu, aku berharap kau.. kau akan bahagia dengannya. Kumohon lupakan aku.. aku juga.. aku juga akan berusaha untuk melupakanmu."_ Bokuto berjalan menjauhi Akaashi yang masih saja menangis. Semakin menjauh, semakin deras air mata keduanya.

Hari yang seharusnya ditunggu-tunggu oleh Akaashi akhirnya datang. Seharusnya ia merasa senang, karena hari pernikahannya dengan wanita bernama lengkap Dasha Taran sudah datang. Namun, daripada wajah senang, yang ada justru wajah yang penuh frustasi, wajah yang terlihat sekali tak menginginkan hari ini datang. Mata Akaashi memerah bengkak, wajar saja, untuk orang yang menangis semalaman justru aneh jika matanya tidak bengkak. Dasha yang bertanya ke Akaashi pun, hanya dibalas dengan jawaban singkat yang sama sekali tak membuatnya puas. Kegelisahan terus saja muncul di hati Dasha, namun ia hanya bisa terdiam. Karena jika ia bertanya pun, iya yakin Akaashi tak akan menjawab. Pernikahan mereka berjalan dengan semestinya. Banyak tamu undangan yang merupakan pemain Voli terkenal, namun tak juga ada tanda-tanda kehadiran dari Bokuto. Akaashi menyerah mencarinya. _Setelah menolaknya seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin ia datang ke acara pernikahanku?_ Hanya itu jawaban yang ada dikepalanya. Namun, dilubuk hatinya ia ingin sekali melihat Bokuto sekali lagi. Egois memang, ia tau bahwa hanya sakit yang akan Bokuto rasakan jika datang ke pernikahannya. Namun ia sangat ingin melihat wajah pria yang sangat ia cintai datang dihadapannya. Memastikan bahwa pria itu baik-baik saja.

Kesibukan acara pernikahan terhenti pada pukul 21.00. Akaashi dan Dasha sudah terlalu lelah dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah Akaashi. Dasha yang sudah resmi menjadi istri Akaashi mencoba bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi, namun Akaashi masih saja bungkam. Alhasil ia pun menyerah. Ia menyiapkan hidangan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Tapi, Akaashi pun menolak makan. Dasha yang lelah dengan kelakuan suaminya, mencari hiburan dengan menonton TV, acara berita kesukaannya. Yah mungkin sedikit aneh jika orang suka melihat berita, tapi bagi Dasha berita itu menarik. _"Atlet Voli bernama Bokuto Kotarou ditemukan tewas saat mengendarai mobilnya…"_ mendengar nama Bokuto disebut, sontak Akaashi langsung merebut remote control dari tangan Dasha dan menaikkan volumenya. _"...Atlet Bokuto Kotarou mengalami tabrak lari, saksi menyatakan, pelaku mengabaikan rambu lalu lintas dan menabrak mobil Bokuto dengan kecepatan tinggi. Saat ini pelaku masih dalam tahap pencarian…"_ hati Akaashi hancur mendengarnya. Tubuhnya yang tak makan berhari hari, ditambah berita yang terlalu mengejutkan untuknya, membuatnya pingsan. Dasha yang melihat suaminya pingsan mulai menangis.

Hitam, sunyi, itulah yang Akaashi rasakan, _“Akaashi, Hey Akaashi,”_ suara yang familiar membuatnya membuka matanya, ia baru sadar akan rerumputan yang menyentuh punggungnya, angin sepoi yang menenangkan, dan banyaknya pepohonan sejauh mata memandang, tak lupa birunya awan menambah cantiknya pemandangan yang tercipta. _“Hey Akaashi,”_ suara pria membangunkan lamunannya, _“Bokuto… san?”_ Air matanya menetes.  
 _“Yo..”_ Bokuto tersenyum, _“…bagaimana kabarmu? Sepertinya tak baik-baik saja ya?”_ tanya Bokuto sedih.  
 _“Kotarou…”_ sontak Bokuto terlihat kaget mendengarnya, untuk pertama kalinya Akaashi memanggil nama depannya, _“Aku… aku ingin bersamamu, memelukmu dan menciummu.”_ Lanjut Akaashi yang masih saja menangis, ia mendekatkan diri, berusaha untuk memeluk Bokuto. Namun, tangannya justru menembus badan Bokuto, tak dapat menyentuh se-inchi pun. _“Bahkan dalam mimpi, aku tak bisa memelukmu ya?”_ senyum paksaan muncul dari wajah Akaashi yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Bokuto hanya bisa memandanginya. _“Mengapa kita tidak bisa mendapat happy ending? Seperti mereka yang ada di cerita dongeng? Mengapa?”_ Bokuto yang mendengarnya ikut menangis bersama Akaashi. _“Maaf, ini salahku, seharusnya aku menerimamu, seharusnya aku tidak menikah hari itu, seharusnya aku… aku mengejarmu pada waktu itu. Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini Kotarou.”_ sontak tangis Akaashi semakin menjadi-jadi.  
 _“Keiji…”_ mendengar namanya disebut, sontak Akaashi menghentikan tangisannya. Memandangi Bokuto, _“Ini bukan salahmu, hanya saja, aku terlalu mencintaimu, sampai-sampai bunga sakura bermekaran di musim semi tak lagi terasa indah, karena tidak ada kau disisiku. Ini salahku karena aku, tak bisa hidup tanpamu.”_ Tangisan Akaashi kembali hadir. _“Kumohon kembalilah, disini bukanlah tempatmu, kau harus menepati kata-katamu, kau bilang, kau akan bahagia bersama istrimu kan? Kumohon, hiduplah untukku.”_ Ucap Bokuto dengan air mata yang juga membasahi pipinya, senyuman ceria terlihat di wajahnya. Akaashi hanya bisa menangis memandanginya, ia mulai merasa bahwa jarak mereka mulai menjauh. Bokuto terus saja menjauh dengan melempar senyum ceria pada Akaashi. Akaashi yang sudah tak bisa menjangkau Bokuto, mulai merasa kegelapan ada disekitarnya, lama-lama menjadi semakin gelap dan sunyi. _“Keiji… darling,”_ suara tangisan wanita membuat Akaashi membuka matanya. Bukan pepohonan dan rerumputan yang ada disekitarnya, melainkan tempat yang terlihat seperti rumah sakit, dengan istrinya yang menangis sambil memegang erat tangannya.

Sudah satu bulan umur pernikahan Akaashi dan istrinya. Namun, dalam hati Akaashi masih terbesit rasa bersalah. Baik atas kematian Bokuto, maupun rasa bersalah kepada istrinya karena ia mencintai orang lain yang sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Tapi, entah apapun yang ia coba lakukan tak akan membuat Bokuto hidup kembali, ia sangat sadar akan hal itu. Setiap hari terbesit pertanyaan, _"Jika dulu aku membatalkan pernikahanku dan memilih untuk bersama dengan Bokuto-san, apakah endingnya akan berbeda?"_ Entah seberapa keras ia memikirkannya, semua selalu menuju satu kesimpulan, _"Jika aku benar-benar memilihnya, mungkin ia masih ada didunia ini."_ Saat memikirkan kemungkinan Bokuto masih hidup di dunia ini, air matanya selalu mengalir deras. Setelah dua bulan berlalu, Akaashi mulai muak berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menangis didepan istrinya, _"Maafkan aku, ayo bercerai saja, pernikahan ini menyiksaku."_ Mendengar suaminya mengatakan hal sekejam itu kepadanya, hati Dasha hancur. Air mata membasahi wajahnya juga, tak bisa ia bayangkan, suami yang sangat ia cintai, justru menganggap pernikahan mereka berdua begitu menyiksa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you like it :)  
> Maapin kalo angst nya gagal, maap kalo ceritanya kurang sedih :(


End file.
